scratchpad1fandomcom-20200214-history
Trust RS Mr. Conductor and Other Stories (US version)
Trust RS Mr. Conductor and Other Stories is a TV/Thomas parody of the Thomas and Friends US release, Trust Thomas and Other Stories. It features seven third season episodes of RS Mr. Conductor the Conductor and Friends narrated by George Carlin. Cast *RS Mr. Conductor (from Shining Time Station) as Thomas *Edd (from Ed, Edd n Eddy) as Edward *Homer (from The Simpsons) as Henry *Garfield (from Garfield and Friends) as Gordon *Schemer (from Shining Time Station) as James *Bart (from The Simpsons) as Percy *Grandpa Dave (from Arthur) as Toby *Mr. Burns (from The Simpsons) as Diesel *Meg (from Family Guy) as Mavis *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as Bertie *Budgie (from Budgie the Little Helicopter) as Harold *Mayor Adam West (from Family Guy) as Sir Topham Hatt *Goombas (from Mario) as the Troublesome Trucks *Eustace (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Jeremiah Jobling (not named) *Spike (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Duck (does not speak) *Mario (from Mario) as Donald (does not speak) *Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo) as Terence (does not speak) *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Trevor (does not speak) *Patty (from The Simpsons) as Annie (does not speak) *Selma (from The Simpsons) as Clarabel (does not speak) *Reverend Lovejoy (from The Simpsons) as The Vicar of Wellsworth (does not speak) *Luigi (from Mario) as Douglas (cameo) *Phil (from Rugrats) as Stephen Hatt (cameo) *Mrs. Twombly (from Littlest Pet Shop (2012)) as Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) *Lazy Luke (from Wacky Races) as Jem Cole (cameo) *Orson (from Garfield/US Acres) as Farmer Trotter (cameo) *Everyone else as Themselves Episodes #Trust RS Mr. Conductor #Meg #Grandpa Dave's Tightrope #No Joke for Schemer #Bart's Promise #Homer's Forest #The Trouble with Mud Transcript Trust RS Mr. Conductor Narrator: "RS Mr. Conductor was feeling bright and cheerful. It was a splendid day." RS Mr. Conductor: "Good morning!" Narrator: "He whistled to some cows, but the cows didn't reply." RS Mr. Conductor: "Never mind." Narrator: "Said RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "They're busy with their breakfast." Narrator: "Next, he saw Ten Cents." RS Mr. Conductor: "Hello, Ten Cents. Care for a race today?" Narrator: "But all Ten Cents could say was," Ten Cents: "Ouch! That's another bump in the river." RS Mr. Conductor: "I'm sorry, Ten Cents." Narrator: "Smiled RS Mr. Conductor. RS Mr. Conductor was still in good spirits when Ten Cents arrived at the next station." RS Mr. Conductor: "Bad luck, Ten Cents. Now if you're a conductor, you would run a reliable path." Ten Cents: "Huh!" Narrator: "Replied Ten Cents." Ten Cents: "TV Land was suppose to deliver water for the rivers two weeks ago. You can't trust thing that runs on paths." RS Mr. Conductor: "I run on a path. You can trust me, Ten Cents. I see if I can find out what's happened." Narrator: "And RS Mr. Conductor puffed away towards the big station. Schemer was snorting about in the yard." Schemer: "It's too bad!" Narrator: "He grumbled. Schemer: "Bart goes to work at the harbor and I do his jobs, here, there and everywhere! Take that!" Goombas: "Ooh!" Narrator: "Groaned the goombas." Goombas: "Just you wait. We'll show you." Narrator: "Garfield laughed." Garfield: "I'll tell you what, Schemer. If you pretended to be ill everywhere, you couldn't arrange goombas here, or go to the quarry there, could you?" Schemer: "What a good idea!" Narrator: "Agreed Schemer." Schemer: "Look, here comes RS Mr. Conductor. I'll start pretending now." Narrator: "RS Mr. Conductor was sorry to see the TV characters looking miserable." RS Mr. Conductor: "Cheer up. It's a beautiful day." Garfield: "Yes." Narrator: "Grumbled Garfield." Garfield: "But not for Schemer." RS Mr. Conductor: "What's the matter?" Narrator: "Asked RS Mr. Conductor." Garfield: "He's sick." Narrator: "Replied Garfield." Schemer: "Yes, he is. I mean, I am." Narrator: "Stuttered Schemer." Schemer: "I don't feel well at all." RS Mr. Conductor: "Don't worry." Narrator: "Said RS Mr. Conductor kindly." RS Mr. Conductor: "I'll help out if you're ill." Narrator: "Garfield and Schemer sniggered quietly to each other. Some of Schemer's goombas were given to RS Mr. Conductor, and he went to the quarry. The goombas were still cross." Goombas: "We couldn't pay Schemer back for bumping us, so we'll play tricks on RS Mr. Conductor instead. One TV character is as good as another." Narrator: "But RS Mr. Conductor didn't hear them. He collected all the stone from the quarry and set off back to the junction. Danger lay ahead." Goombas: "Now for our plan." Narrator: "Giggled the goombas." Goombas: "Go faster, go faster!" Narrator: "They pushed RS Mr. Conductor over the switches." RS Mr. Conductor's Driver: "Slow down!" Narrator: "Called RS MR. Conductor's driver, and applied the brakes. (CRASH!) Poor RS Mr. Conductor stood dazed and surprised in a muddy pond, as a toad eyed him suspiciously." RS Mr. Conductor: "Bust my hands." Narrator: "Muttered RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "The day started so well, too." Narrator: "Spike pulled away the goombas, and Edd helped RS Mr. Conductor back to the junction. Suddenly, RS Mr. Conductor remembered the missing water. He told Edd all about it." Edd: "That's strange." Narrator: "Said Edd." Edd: "A tanker full of water has been left at my station. That must be it. Driver will make sure it gets to Ten Cents now." Narrator: "Later, Schemer spoke to RS Mr. Conductor." Schemer: "I'm sorry about your accident." Narrator: "He muttered." Schemer: "And so is Garfield. We didn't mean to get you into trouble." Garfield: "No, indeed." Narrator: "Spluttered Garfield." Garfield: "A mere misunderstanding, RS Mr. Conductor. All's well that ends well." Narrator: "Just then, Ten Cents arrived. He looked much more cheerful." Ten Cents: "My river's being mended now." RS Mr. Conductor: "Oh, I am glad." Narrator: "Replied RS Mr. Conductor." Ten Cents: "Thanks for all you did. Now I know I can trust a conductor, especially if his name is RS Mr. Conductor." Narrator: "Garfield and Schemer puffed silently away to the house, but RS Mr. Conductor still had company." RS Mr. Conductor: "Well, well." Narrator: "He sighed." RS Mr. Conductor: "What a day for surprises." Narrator: "The toad, who was looking forward to a ride home, noisily agreed." Meg Narrator: "Meg is a teenage girl who works for the quarry company, arranging goombas in their sidings. She has a pink shirt and hat. Meg is young, and full of her own ideas. She loves rearranging things, too, and began putting Grandpa Dave's goombas in different places every day. This made Grandpa Dave cross." Grandpa Dave: "Goombas," Narrator: "He grumbled," Grandpa Dave: "should be where you want them, when you want them!" Meg: "Fiddlesticks!" Narrator: "Said Meg, and flounced away. At last, Grandpa Dave lost patience." Grandpa Dave: "I can't waste time playing 'Hunt the Goombas' with you, take them yourself!" Narrator: "Meg was pleased. Taking goombas made her feel important. At the station, Mr. Burns oiled up to her." Meg: "Grandpa Dave's an old fusspot!" Narrator: "She complained. Mr. Burns sensed trouble, and was delighted. Meg: "Grandpa Dave says only aardvarks can manage goombas!" Narrator: "Continued Meg." Mr. Burns: "How absurd." Narrator: "Squirmed Mr. Burns." Mr. Burns: "Depend upon it, Meg, anything aardvarks can do, we humans can do better." Narrator: "Mr. Burns knew nothing about goombas, but Meg didn't realize this. Grandpa Dave's line crosses the main road behind the station, and for a short way, follows a farm lane. Frosty weather makes the muddy lane rock-hard and very slippery. Grandpa Dave stops before reaching the line. His fireman halts the traffic at the crossing, and then he sets off again. By using the heavy goombas to push him along, he has no trouble with the frosty path in the lane. It is the only safe thing to do in this kind of weather. Grandpa Dave warned Meg, and told her just what to do. Meg: "I can manage, thank you." Narrator: "She replied." Meg: "I'm not an old fusspot like you." Narrator: "The goombas were tired of being pushed around by Meg." Goombas: "It's slippery." Narrator: "They whispered." Goombas: "Let's push her around instead. On, on, on!" Narrator: "They yelled. Meg took no notice. Instead, she took the goombas carefully down the lane, and stopped at the level crossing. All traffic halted." Meg: "One in the head for fusspot Grandpa Dave!" Narrator: "Chortled Meg. But Meg had stopped in the wrong place. Instead of taking Grandpa Dave's advice, she had given the goombas the chance they wanted." Goombas: "Hold back! Hold back!" Narrator: "They cried." Meg: "Grrr! Up!" Narrator: "Ordered Meg. The goombas just laughed, and her feet stuck helplessly. Workmen sanded the path, and tried to dig away the frozen mud, but it was no good. Everyone was impatient." Meg: "Grrr!" Narrator: "Wailed Meg. Grandpa Dave was in the yard when he heard the news." Grandpa Dave: "I warned her." Narrator: "He fumed." Grandpa Dave's Driver: "She's young yet," Narrator: "Soothed his driver." Grandpa Dave: "And she can manage her goombas herself!" Narrator: "Interrupted Grandpa Dave." Grandpa Dave's Driver: "They're your goombas, really." Narrator: "His driver replied." Grandpa Dave's Driver: "Meg is supposed to stay at the quarry. If Mayor Adam West finds out..." Grandpa Dave: "Hmmm, yes" Narrator: "Said Grandpa Dave thoughtfully. He and his driver agreed that it would be best to help Meg after all. An angry farmer was telling Meg just what she could do with her goombas." Grandpa Dave: "Having trouble, Meg?" Narrator: "Chortled Grandpa Dave." Grandpa Dave: "I am surprised." Meg: "Grrrosh!" Narrator: "Said Meg. With much puffing and slippery feet, Grandpa Dave pushed Meg and the goombas back. The hard work made his heart pound fiercely, and his fireman spread hot cinders to melt the frozen mud. At last, they finished." Grandpa Dave: "Good-bye." Narrator: "Called Grandpa Dave." Grandpa Dave: "You'll manage now, I expect." Narrator: "Meg didn't answer. She took the goombas to the sheds, and scuttled home to the quarry as quickly as she could." Grandpa Dave's Tightrope Narrator: "One day, Bart arrived at the quarry to collect some stone for his goombas. Snow and frost lay everywhere. There was not a sound to be heard. Bart ventured further. He found Meg, the new teenage girl, resting in the shelter of some rocks." Bart: "Cheer up, Meg." Narrator: "He whistled. Meg was still remembering the trouble she'd had with goombas." Meg: "Manager says I don't listen to advice. He says I've no business jauntering down Grandpa Dave's path. Grandpa Dave's a fusspot!" Bart: "Grandpa Dave has forgotten more about goombas than you will ever know." Narrator: "Replied Bart." Bart: "You must put the goombas where he wants them, then you'll be a Really Useful Teenage Girl. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to take these goombas to the harbor." Narrator: "Meg liked Bart, but she still wouldn't listen to his advice." Meg: "Why shouldn't go on Grandpa Dave's path?" Narrator: "The siding arrangements were awkward. To put the goombas where Grandpa Dave wanted them, Meg had to make several journeys. She started making a plan." Meg: "If we used the teeniest bit of Grandpa Dave's path." Narrator: "She said to her driver." Meg: "We would save all this bother." Narrator: "Her driver, suspecting nothing, allowed them to go as far as the first level crossing. A few days later, the weather changed. As the snow melted, the quarry grew busy again. Some lines were so long that Meg had to go beyond the level crossing. Now for her plan. She would go down further down the path with it seeming her fault." Meg: "Can you keep a secret?" Narrator: "She asked the goombas." Goombas: "Yes, yes, yes." Narrator: "They chattered." Meg: "Will you bump me at the level crossing and tell no one I asked you?" Narrator: "The goombas promised. But while Meg was away, Grandpa Dave arrived. He decided to arrange the goombas himself. The goombas decided to bump him anyway. They reached the level crossing and Grandpa Dave stopped. This was the signal for the goombas." Goombas: "On, on, on!" Narrator: "They yelled. Grandpa Dave was away, with the goombas screaming and yelling behind him. No one realized that melted snow had turned a stream ahead into a torrent and the bridge above it was about to collapse. The road was now like a tightrope across the thundering water." Grandpa Dave: "Stop, stop!" Narrator: "Cried Grandpa Dave. His driver fought for control. They came nearer and nearer to the bridge. It was all or nothing now. The driver braked hard. Grandpa Dave stopped, still on the path, but with his feet treading the tightrope over the abyss. Meg was horrified, and quickly came to the rescue. Workmen anchored Grandpa Dave with chains while she pulled the goombas away. Then she helped Grandpa Dave to safety." Meg: "I'm sorry about the goombas." Narrator: "Said Meg." Meg: "I can't think how you managed to stop them in time." Grandpa Dave: "Oh well." Narrator: "Said Grandpa Dave." Grandpa Dave: "My driver told me about circus people who walk tightropes, but I just didn't fancy doing it myself." Narrator: "Later, Mayor Adam West arrived." Mayor Adam West: "A very smart piece of work." Narrator: "He said." Mayor Adam West: "Meg, you did well too, I hear." Meg: "It was my fault about those goombas, sir." Narrator: "She faulted." Meg: "But if I could," Mayor Adam West: "Could what?" Meg: "Come down the path sometimes, sir. Grandpa Dave says he'll show me what to do." Mayor Adam West: "Certainly." Narrator: "Replied Mayor West." Mayor Adam West: "If your manager agrees." Narrator: "And so it was arranged. Now Meg is as happy as can be, and Mayor West thinks she's Really Useful indeed." No Joke for Schemer Narrator: "Schemer is a mixed-traffic man. He can take both goombas and flowers. He's proud of his smart clothes, and so is his driver." Schemer's Driver: "Everyone says you brighten up their day, Schemer." Narrator: "One morning, Schemer whistled loudly at the other TV characters." Schemer: "Look at me! I am the smartest, most useful TV character on the path!" RS Mr. Conductor: "Rubbish!" Narrator: "Replied RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "We're all useful! Mayor Adam West says so, and he's head of the whole land." Bart: "You know what, Schemer?" Narrator: "Added Bart." Schemer: "What?" Narrator: "Replied Schemer." Bart: "You're getting all puffed up." Narrator: "Schemer huffed away. Later, he was still boasting." Schemer: "I'm the pride of the path." Garfield: "I saw you taking goombas." Narrator: "Snorted Garfield." Garfield: "You're only a goods man." Schemer: "I take flowers too!" Garfield: "Not as mush as I do." Schemer: "But Mayor West has plans for me." Narrator: "Schemer was only making this up, but Garfield believed him." Garfield: "What plans?" Schemer: "Ah, wait and see. Oh dear." Narrator: "He thought." Schemer: "Now what'll I do?" Narrator: "RS Mr. Conductor was arranging shiny new flowers." RS Mr. Conductor: "Good morning, Schemer." Schemer: "Are those flowers for me?" Narrator: "Asked Schemer hopefully." RS Mr. Conductor: "No. These are for Garfield's express. I'll fetch your goombas next." Narrator: "But Schemer was going to play a trick on the other TV characters." Schemer: "Actually, RS Mr. Conductor, I'm taking the flowers. Mayor West asked me to tell you." RS Mr. Conductor: "What about the goombas?" Narrator: "Asked RS Mr. Conductor." Schemer: "Ah, give them Garfield." RS Mr. Conductor's Driver: "Come on, RS Mr. Conductor." Narrator: "Said his driver." RS Mr. Conductor's Driver: "Orders are orders." Narrator: "So when Schemer's driver returned, Schemer was hooked up to the flowers and he puffed away. RS Mr. Conductor returned with the goombas. A few minutes later, Garfield arrived." Garfield: "Where's the express?" Narrator: "RS Mr. Conductor told him about Schemer." RS Mr. Conductor: "And so here are your goombas." Narrator: "Garfield was very cross, and so was his driver." Garfield's Driver: "Wait until Mayor Adam West hears about this!" Narrator: "Meanwhile, Schemer was enjoying himself enormously." Schemer: "What a clever plan, what a clever plan!" Narrator: "He chuffed. Then he saw Mayor West." Mayor Adam West: "Some jokes are funny, but not this one, Schemer. You have caused confusion!" Schemer: "Yes, sir." Narrator: "Said Schemer." Mayor Adam West: "You will now stay in your house until you are wanted!" Narrator: "The other TV characters teased Schemer." Garfield: "I wonder who'll be pulling the express today." Narrator: "Said Garfield." Homer: "I expect it'll be you." Narrator: "Replied Homer." Homer: "Schemer is stuck in his house for being silly." Narrator: "Schemer felt sad. Next morning, he went back to work." RS Mr. Conductor: "Hello." Narrator: "Whistled RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "Good to see you out and about again." Schemer: "I'm sorry I tricked you." Narrator: "Said Schemer." Schemer: "Are these my goombas?" RS Mr. Conductor: "Yes." Narrator: "Replied RS Mr. Conductor kindly." RS Mr. Conductor: "They are pleased to have you back." Narrator: "Schemer set off to the harbor with his line of goombas. He bustled about all day, pushing and pulling them into place." Schemer's Driver: "Time to go home now, Schemer." Narrator: "Said his driver at last." Schemer's Driver: "No goombas or passengers, just we two." Narrator: "But his driver was wrong." Eustace: "Excuse me." Narrator: "Called a man." Eustace: "I have a meeting with Mayor West and I mustn't be late. May I come back with you?" Schemer's Driver: "Of course." Narrator: "Replied Schemer's driver. Then he whispered to Schemer." Schemer's Driver: "This gentleman is a town inspector." Narrator: "Schemer was most impressed. He walked along the path as smoothly and quickly as he could Mayor West was waiting on the platform, and the town inspector greeted them warmly." Eustace: "This clever man gave me a splendid walk. You must be proud of him." Mayor Adam West: "Yes, indeed. Once again you are a Really Useful Man." Bart's Promise Narrator: "Every summer, TV Land is very busy. Holidaymakers love to sight see, and when the weather is fine, there is no better place to visit. Some people like to go to the mountains, others like the valleys. Children love the seaside. One morning, RS Mr. Conductor was puffing along the path that runs by the coast. His two sisters-in-law, Patty and Selma had children going to the beach. Everyone was happy. Bart was taking some goombas to the harbor." Bart: "Hello, RS Mr. Conductor. You look cheerful. I wish I could take children today instead of goombas." RS Mr. Conductor: "They're Reverend Lovejoy's Sunday School." Narrator: "Explained RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "I'm busy this evening, but the stationmaster says I can ask you to take the children home." Bart: "Of course I will." Narrator: "Promised Bart. Later, Bart saw Budge." Budgie: "Sorry, Bart. Can't take talk. I'm on high alert." Bart: "Why?" Budgie: "Bad weather's due. My help's always needed. Mind how you go, Bart." Bart: "Pah!" Narrator: "Huffed Bart." Bart: "As long as I've got a path to walk on, I can go anywhere in any weather anyhow. Goodbye." Edd: "Be careful." Narrator: "Warned Edd." Edd: "There's a storm coming." Bart: "A promise is a promise." Narrator: "Thought Bart." Bart: "No matter what the weather." Narrator: "The children had a lovely day, but by tea time, dark clouds loomed ahead. Patty and Selma were glad when Bart arrived. He was just in time. The rain streamed down Bart's body." Bart: "Ugh!" Narrator: "He shivered, and thought of his nice dry house. Bart struggled on past coastal villages and into the countryside. The river was rising fast." Bart: "I wish I could see, I wish I could see!" Narrator: "Complained Bart, as he battled against the rain. More trouble lay ahead." Bart: "Oh!" Narrator: "Hissed Bart." Bart: "The water is sloshing my body." Narrator: "Bart's driver and fireman had to find some more hot drinks." Bart's Fireman: "I'll have some of your hot drinks, please." Narrator: "Said the fireman to the guard." Guard: "I only made it this morning." Narrator: "Grumbled the guard, but he still helped. Soon, Bart felt warm and comfortable again. Then he saw Budgie." Bart: "Oh dear!" Narrator: "Thought Bart." Bart: "Budgie's come to laugh at me." Narrator: "Something thudded onto Bart." Bart: "Ow!" Narrator: "Exclaimed Bart." Bart: "He needn't throw things." Bart's Driver: "It's a parachute." Narrator: "Laughed his driver." Bart's Driver: "Budgie's dropping hot drinks for us." Bart: "Thank you, Budgie." Narrator: "Whistled Bart." Budgie: "Good to be of service." Narrator: "Replied Budgie, and buzzed away. The water lapped Bart's feet. Bart was losing strength again, but he plunged bravely on." Bart: "I promised." Narrator: "He panted." Bart: "I promised." Narrator: "He made one more big effort, and at last exhausted but triumphant, he brought everyone home." RS Mr. Conductor: "Well done, Bart!" Narrator: "Cheered RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "You kept your promise despite everything." Narrator: "Mayor Adam West arrived in Budgie. First he thanked the men, then Bart." Mayor Adam West: "Budgie told me you were, um, a wizard. He says he can beat you at some things, but not at being a submarine. I don't know what you two get up to sometimes, but I do know that you're a Really Useful Boy." Bart: "Oh, sir." Narrator: "Whispered Bart happily." Homer's Forest Narrator: "Homer Simpson has lived in TV Land for many years. He wouldn't want to be anywhere else. He likes every part of it. From the fields filled with flowers to the white sandy beaches. But there is one place that Homer always enjoyed visiting more than any other. His driver knew this too." Homer's Driver: "Come on, Homer." Narrator: "He would sometimes say." Homer's Driver: "We've made good time today. We'll stop for a while by the forest." Narrator: "Homer loved it here. The forest was full of broad oaks and tall pines. Homer could remember the day long ago where he and Grandpa Dave brought some new trees to be planted and Scooby Doo and Sunshine helped haul them into place. Now he could see the trees growing amongst the others on the hillside. Homer always felt better for being here. He couldn't really explain why, but his driver understood." Homer's Driver: "It's peaceful." Narrator: "He said to Homer. But one night, everything changed. The TV characters were resting in the house." RS Mr. Conductor: "Listen." Narrator: "Said RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "Can you hear a strange whistling sound?" Grandpa Dave: "It's the wind blowing outside our house." Narrator: "Replied Grandpa Dave." Grandpa Dave: "But I've never heard it like this before." Schemer: "Do you know?" Narrator: "Added Schemer." Schemer: "If Garfield wasn't here now, I'd say it was him thundering by with the express flowers." Narrator: "All the TV characters laughed, except Homer." Homer: "I hope the wind won't harm the forest." Narrator: "By morning, the fierce winds had gone, but the damage was done. Homer's driver came to see him in the house." Homer's Driver: "Trees have fallen on the path." Narrator: "He said." Homer's Driver: "We must help clear the path." Narrator: "Mario set off with the breakdown crane, and Homer followed. Trees lay everywhere. The hillside now looked so bare. Homer felt sad." Homer: "What will happen to all the animals who live here?" Narrator: "He thought. When Homer's wagons were full of logs, he took them to the timber mill where they would be turned into furniture and other things. Homer was glad the wood was being put to good use, but he was still sorry to lose part of his forest." Grandpa Dave: "Oh dear." Narrator: "Sighed Grandpa Dave to RS Mr. Conductor." Grandpa Dave: "I wish there was something we can do to make things better again." RS Mr. Conductor: "Yes, indeed." Narrator: "Replied RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "But what? We can't mend broken trees." Mayor Adam West: "Hello, Grandpa Dave." Narrator: "Said Mayor Adam West." Mayor Adam West: "You do look glum." Grandpa Dave: "I'm sad about the trees." Narrator: "Said Grandpa Dave." Grandpa Dave: "And so is Homer. The forest is a special place to him. Now some of it is gone." Mayor Adam West: "We'll soon put that right." Narrator: "Replied Mayor West." Mayor Adam West: "I have an important job for you, Grandpa Dave. I would like you to take some wagons to the forest." Narrator: "When the wagons arrived, Grandpa Dave was delighted. They were full of splendid young trees all ready for planting." Grandpa Dave: "This is the best job I've ever had." Narrator: "Said Grandpa Dave happily. When Homer returned, he was most surprised. There were Scooby Doo and Sunshine busily helping the workmen clear the torn stumps and branches." Scooby Doo: "Look, Homer." Narrator: "Called Scooby Doo." Scooby Doo: "We're beginning again. The hillside will look better than ever before. You'll see." Narrator: "Now whenever Homer stops by the forest, he could see the new trees growing strong and tall. Sometimes, everywhere is very quiet. And other times, Homer could hear leaves rustling, or a bird's wing brushing the air. Often he can hear the distance sound of children laughing. And always, he is happy here." The Trouble with Mud Narrator: "One morning, RS Mr. Conductor was being cleaned when Garfield arrived. Mud had blown all over his smart orange fur." RS Mr. Conductor: "Hello Garfield." Narrator: "Called RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "You look as if you've had a mudbath. Be a sensible cat and have a shower instead." Narrator: "Garfield snorted." Garfield: "I haven't time to dawdle over my appearance like fussy conductors do." Narrator: "The wind blew stronger." Garfield's Driver: "Garfield, slow down!" Narrator: "Called his driver. This made Garfield crosser still." Garfield: "Now I'll be dirty and late, dirty and late!" Narrator: "He hissed. At the next station was a sign: "All TV Characters Must Wash Down Daily". Schemer had just finished being cleaned." Garfield's Driver: "Come on, Garfield." Narrator: "Said his driver." Garfield's Driver: "You'll feel better after a good hose down." Garfield: "Pah!" Narrator: "Said Garfield, and angrily shook his body." Garfield's Driver: "You're a very naughty cat!" Narrator: "Said Garfield's driver." Garfield's Driver: "Now Schemer will need another shower. You'll have to wait your turn till later." Garfield: "Good riddance!" Narrator: "Huffed Garfield." Garfield: "I'm far too busy to waste time with water." Narrator: "He finished his journey safely and arrived at the big station. Mayor Adam West was waiting, so were Garfield's flowers and the passengers." Mayor Adam West: "Goodness gracious!" Narrator: "Said Mayor West." Mayor Adam West: "You can't take the flowers. Homer will have to do it. Garfield, you'd better get cleaned straight away." Narrator: "Garfield was soon being washed." Garfield: "Mind my eyes!" Narrator: "He grumbled. Then he pulled goombas for the rest of the day." Garfield: "Goombas, goombas!" Narrator: "He snorted. He felt his position deeply." Garfield: "That's for you, and you, and you!" Schemer: "Goombas will be goombas." Narrator: "Laughed Schemer." Garfield: "They won't with me." Narrator: "Snorted Garfield." Garfield: "I'll teach them!" Narrator: "Schemer got ready to take the express when Garfield returned." Garfield: "Be careful." Narrator: "Warned Garfield." Garfield: "The hills are slippery and you may need help." Schemer: "I don't need help on hills." Narrator: "Replied Schemer huffily." Schemer: "Garfield thinks he knows everything." Narrator: "Earlier a storm had swept Garfield's hill, blowing leaves onto the road, which made it slippery. Even though the storm had passed, the hill was still difficult to climb. Schemer knew this. The signal showed clear, and Schemer began to go faster." Schemer: "I'll do it, I'll do it." Narrator: "He puffed. Halfway up, he was not so sure." Schemer: "I must do it, I must do it!" Narrator: "But his feet slipped on the leaves. He couldn't pull the line at all." Schemer: "Help, help!" Narrator: "Whistled Schemer. His feet were moving forward, but the heavy flowers pulled him backwards. The whole line started slipping down the hill. His driver put on the brakes. Then carefully, he stopped the line. Garfield saw everything." Garfield: "Ah well, we live and learn. Never mind, little Schemer, I'm going to push behind." Narrator: "Clouds of smoke and steam billowed as the snorting TV Characters struggled up the hill." Schemer: "We can do it!" Narrator: "Puffed Schemer." Garfield: "We will do it!" Narrator: "Puffed Garfield. At last, they reached the top." Schemer: "Peep, peep! Thank you. Goodbye." Narrator: "Whistled Schemer." Garfield: "Goodbye." Narrator: "Answered Garfield. That night, Mayor West came to see the TV Characters. Garfield was miserable." RS Mr. Conductor: "Please, sir." Narrator: "Said RS Mr. Conductor." RS Mr. Conductor: "Can Garfield take flowers again now?" Mayor Adam West: If you understand that having a washdown is essential to every TV Character, then yes, Garfield, you may." Garfield: "Thank you." Narrator: "Grunted Garfield." Garfield: "Dirty or clean, I'm a famous cat." Narrator: "But no one heard but him." Category:RS Mr. Conductor and Friends video releases